deemofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nine point eight/@comment-44135017-20191014232536
I know I'm very late to the party, but I've played Deemo for years and this song has always caught my ears. I realised the hidden meaning of the song after completing the story, but I have realised something... The flowers in the song represent each line. Yes, they're all funeral flowers that are lined along the bottom of her dress, but they fit with each line of the song. Flowers have their own meanings (thanks for teaching me that, Dream Daddy) and wow... Just look. ------ Calla lily, carnation, daisy (Resurrection, Women/Love (I'll never forget you), Innocence) Silently chase away your worries Chrysanthemum, kalanchoe (Cheerfulness, Eternal Love) Become your shield whenever you fall asleep ------ Different carnation colours have different meanings, but I picked the meaning of simply carnation and also yellow carnation (Women/Love, I'll never forget you) as it fits best with these lines... I believe the brother is the one talking in these lines and the flowers represent his current emotions, line 1 of thinking about her while saving her and line 3 of his realisation that he is about to die, but the meanings of the flowers seem to say that he's happy to die for her (ouch.) Skipping to the next part to mention flowers, it gets a tad more cryptic but still just as sad... ----- Lisianthus (Life long bond between two people) Aroma drags me out of where I was Cream rose, stargazer, iris (Charming/Thoughtful/Gracious, Purity, A message) Construct the map that helps me trace your steps ----- The first line is simple enough, their strong bond snaps Alice (the younger sister) into reality... or at least the reality being described (one where she can go to heaven, trace his steps, etc) and the third line seems to describe... what she thinks of her brother? Then what he thinks about her or what god thinks about her (god meaning he thinks of her like this and allows her to see him one last time?) and he allows her to trace her brothers footsteps. OR - She actually dies. For an amount of time, she actually dies. The last parts say this - ----- Look now I’m on the top of your world, top of your world My darling Here I come, I yell And take a leap to Hell Swirling wind sings for our reunion And nine point eight is my acceleration (9.8 is the acceleration of a falling object) Take me to where our souls may live in peace Our brand new commencement Touch of your lips compassionately pressed against The skull that you used to cherish Delicate flesh decomposes off my rotten bones And softly merge into the sky ----- Maybe she actually dies during the car crash but is brought back by either his kiss or doctors in real time, who knows. This could have been her own fever dream/alt reality like I described earlier, but either way this song deserves a LOT more credit than it gets. Taking funeral flowers and putting them into this already very cryptic song? With ACTUAL meanings? Impressive.